El Misterio del nombre oculto
by Atemu's Girlfriend Mana
Summary: El Faraon ha tenido un hijo al que los dioses lo han elegido para salvar a el mundo y la humanidad pero para eso debe descubrir su nombre...por mientras el Faraon decide llamarle Yami...


**Capitulo I**

**El Destino del Faraón**

**En una noche hermosa llena de estrellas haciendo compañía a la luna llena que se reflejaba en las aguas del río Nilo, cerca de ahí se encontraba el Palacio justo en ese tiempo estaba siendo gobernado por el Faraón Akunumukanon que estaba muy preocupado esperando noticias de su esposa que se encontraba en labor de parto…los gritos se escuchaban por todo el palacio, resonando en cada habitación y en cada esquina…incluso hasta los mismos habitantes podían escucharlos…pasaron los minutos y luego se podía escuchar el llanto de un nuevo ser que vio la luz por primera vez…aunque ese día seria el ultimo en el que podría ver la luz ya que le esperaba una vida llena de oscuridad, sufrimiento y dolor…si…ese seria el futuro esclavo de Egipto…en otras palabras el futuro Faraón…mientras tanto el actual Faraón recibió en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo y tambien la devastadora noticia de que su esposa madre de ese niño había muerto…Ella ya era mayor y un embarazo a esa edad ya era muy peligroso así que ya era de esperarse la llegada de el dios Anubis para llevársela a la muerte…**

**6 años después**

-Papá, papá mira lo hice…-

Faraón A.: Ah que bonito hijo…que es?

-es un perrito-

Faraón A.: OH que bien mi pequeño príncipe…

-Papá…-

Faraón A.: si?

-Porque no tengo un nombre?-

Faraón A.: Por que tu debes de buscarlo hijo…

-Tu lo buscaste?-

Faraón A.: no…

-Entonces por que yo si tengo que buscarlo-

Faraón A.: Mira hijo…aun eres muy pequeño para comprender la razón por la que no tienes nombre

-No tengo nombre?-

Faraón A.: si tienes uno pero ese solamente tu madre y los dioses lo saben…yo tampoco…ehm…yo tampoco lo se pero estoy seguro que lo encontraras… que tienes? Que te pasa?

-snif…snif…quiero saber mi nombre…no quiero que me sigan llamando príncipe o hijo de Faraón-

Faraón A.: pero si eso es lo que eres

-si, pero yo quisiera que me llamaran príncipe y luego mi nombre como a ti que te llaman Faraón Akum… bueno tu nombre, en cambio a mi después me dirán Faraón sin nombre… seré el gobernador de las sombras si sigo sin descubrir mi nombre…-

Faraón A.: eso es! Que tal si te ponemos un nombre por mientras descubres el tuyo…que te parece Yami?...

-Oscuridad?-

Faraón A.: si…serás el Faraón Oscuro para pasar a ser el Faraón de la luz cuando encuentres tu nombre… te parece?

Yami: jeje, si…pronto seré el Faraón Yami para pasar a ser el Faraón…ehm y luego va mi nombre verdad?

Faraón A.: si, así es…ahora ve a jugar con Mahado

Yami: SI, No puedo esperar para decirle que tengo un nombre temporal…adiós papá

Dicho esto el niño salio corriendo para encontrarse con su amigo Mahado quien era cinco años mas grande que el…

Faraón A.:Ahhh…si tan solo supieras lo que el destino ha escrito para ti…me duele tener que mentirte como ahora lo hice…-dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Porque…porque Ra? Porque no fui yo el Faraón elegido? Porque mi hijo? Ahhh…

-Porque los dioses así lo decidieron-

Faraón A.: Shimon…

Shimon: Deje de preocuparse por eso…es mejor esperar a que el destino tome su curso…no podemos detenerlo, además el niño aun esta disfrutando el poco tiempo que le queda…

Faraón A.: a que te refieres con el poco tiempo que le queda…?

Shimon: Pues…

Faraón A.: Pues que….quiero respuestas ahora! Que quisiste decir con eso?-**el Faraón tomo de la ropa a Shimon y lo alzo un poco**- Responde… es una orden!

Shimon: No le diré nada hasta que se calme…

Faraón A.: esta bien…

Shimon: venga vamos a sus aposentos para que se descanse y ahí le platicare todo…

--------------------

Yami: Adivina que Mahado?

Mahado: Ah, Hola Príncipe Anónimo mira ella es Mana mi nueva aprendiz, linda cierto?

Yami: n/n ehm si, jeje pero ya no soy el Príncipe Anónimo ahora soy Yami

Mahado: Oh…Yami bonito nombre ¿Quién te lo puso?

Yami: Mi Papá

Mahado: Oh te puso un nombre temporal por mientras buscas el tuyo…sabes yo te ayudare a buscarle pero antes de esto podrías darle esto a tu papá mientras yo voy a llevar esto al templo?

Yami: Que es esto?

Mahado: Oh, es una sortija que mando hacer…pero no puedo entregarla ahora, tengo mas cosas por entregar…lleva contigo a Mana para que ella se lo entregue y no te regañen esta bien?...prometo compensarles con lecciones de magia…

Yami: Trato echo…vamonos Mana

Mana: si

Shimon: El pequeño príncipe sin nombre ti-

Faraón A.: Yami…su nombre ahora es Yami

Shimon: Oh, el pequeño Yami fue elegido por los dioses para combatir las sombras…

Faraón A.: eso ya lo se

Shimon: si pero me temo que las escrituras han sido rescritas y seleccionaron un nuevo destino para su hijo…

Faraón A.: Y ese cual es…

Yami: Aquí es vamos a entrar…

Mana: espera…están platicando sobre algo

Yami: es cierto…a ver vamos a dejar que se desocupen…por mientras hay que escuchar lo que hablan

Mana: eso no es correcto…

Yami: si, pero mi padre me ha dicho que trate de comprender lo que hace y dice así que esto sera una gran oportunidad para hacerlo…

Shimon: Yami no va a vivir durante mucho tiempo…

_Yami: que? No puede ser, esto no puede ser cierto_

_Mana: Shhh…nos escucharan_

Faraón A.: si ya se que no va a durar menos de treinta años

Shimon: no, ya no es así…no llegara ni siquiera a cumplir los 18 años…su muerte ya es próxima no creo que logre descubrir su nombre…desde que nació hemos buscado su nombre por todas partes y aun no damos el lugar de donde esta escrito…

-a menos que…-

Faraón A.: que cosa Akunadin?

Akunadin: Tal vez con la creación de los artículos del milenio

Faraón A.: y eso que es

Akunadin: son objetos que serán utilizados para el bien de Egipto ayudaran para sellar las sombras y el pequeño Yami no morirá a tan temprana edad pero de todos modos no creo que dure mucho…si su hijo no logra vencerlas…estas se apoderaran de el, su alma sera absorbida por las sombras y ni siquiera los dioses van a poder salvarlo, yo se como hacerlos y así Yami no sufrirá tanto

_Yami: no entiendo nada_

Faraón A.: Haz lo que consideres necesario….haz lo posible por que mi hijo no sufra tanto…

Akunadin: Escucho y Obedezco, Hermano…te aseguro que en 3 días estos artículos estarán en tus manos…

Akunadin se fue para emprender su viaje en la creación de los artículos del milenio…

Shimon: No estoy seguro de esto no siquiera te dijo que forma los Iba a hacer…

Faraón A.: Eso no importa ahora, a mi lo único que me importa es que mi hijo no sufra

_Yami: porque dicen que yo voy a morir tan pronto…snif…no….snif…no quiero **– **_**Yami salio corriendo dejando a Mana sola en ese lugar**

Mana: Príncipe Yami…espere….OH… bien entregare esto yo sola de todos modos no creo que el príncipe Yami vaya a escucharme ahora…

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

**El pequeño Príncipe corría velozmente tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían…estaba confundido todo lo que había escuchado en la conversación con su padre y su fiel sirviente, le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza...**

**Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y se percato de que no estaba ya en el palacio si no que muy cerca del río Nilo y a unos metros se encontraba una cueva y decidió esconderse ahí…al menos hasta que alguien lo encontrara…no queria regresar…**

Yami: Porque? No entiendo nada…voy a morir muy pronto pero porque…y que son los artículos del milenio?...snif…mamá porque tuviste que irte tan pronto?... te necesito…snif…al menos moriré dentro de unos 12 años y no podré estar con ella si no descubro mi nombre antes de morir…me iré al reino de las sombras…no….no quiero….snif…ha..ay..snif…

**El pequeño príncipe después de tanto correr y llorar se quedo profundamente dormido dejando así pasar las horas y hacer que en el palacio se dieran cuenta de su ausencia…pero no le importaba, ya nada era importante para el…para que preocuparse por el destino si el destino no se compadecía de el?...su vida de esfumaría en menos de 12 años mas…es difícil vivir cuando ya sabes cuantos días son los que te faltan para que la muerte venga por ti…**

**/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'**

**Continuara…**

**Se que debo terminar otros fics antes de empezar otros pero…esta fic me ha estado atormentando todas las noches…si este fic yo lo soñé y así como otros pero no se como escribirlos así que para no seguir soñando con este, pues lo publique…bien no termine de escribirlo todo por que mi mamá me cuenta el tiempo y si descubre que hago fanfics de este tipo ya sea Yaoi o algo así me va a matar…espero seguir continuándolos mas seguido…**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
